Time for an upgrade
by lavigneforever
Summary: The Titans are getting an upgrade in towers. Robin sends Raven, Starfire, and Beastboy to a fancy aparment complex to enjoy a little getaway, what will the titans new tower look like? Read and find out. The tower is inspired by the one in the comics.


Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine, and they cancelled the show so why do I keep saying this?!

Also the titans tower that's going to get built is the one in the volume 3 comics. Just search for Titans Tower Comics and you'll find it. It's like a light brown color, i have personally always liked it more than the one in the original cartoon. The interior of that tower is hard to describe, it's like one giant apartment, idk. Anyways enough rim ram!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"It just does not feel right to be leaving Robin and Cyborg to re-do the tower without us!" Starfire protested into the communicator as she flew.

"I know Star, but Robin Cyborg and Titans East has this one handled. They decided our tower is getting old so they are remodeling." Raven spoke into the comminicator.

"Dudes, I'm just glad we get to live in the most expensive apartment complex in Jump City!" Beastboy added

"Oh brother..." Raven said under her breath

"Beastboy we arn't permenently living there, it's only for about 3 days!" Raven continued

"As long as they have free Wifi i'm good babe."

"Please what is this Wifi you speak of?" Starfire asked confused

"It's going to be a long 3 days..." Raven said to herself

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Ok gang, I just want to personally thank you, Titans East, for heping us with the tower!" Robin spoke into the megaphone

"No problem Robin! You had Sparky here help us with our tower, it's the least we could do!" Bumblebee shouted

"Alright guys let's get to work! Time to make this place sexy!" Cyborg said as he ran into the tower with a hammer and other tools

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"This is your apartment Ms. Roth." The apartment manager said to Raven

"Roth?" Starfire and Beastboy questioned

Raven blushed

"It's my last name..." Raven said as she rubbed her temples in annoyance

The two other titans just shrugged at eachother and continued to follow the manager to the two other apartments

"Did Robin look into the budget for this place?" Beastboy asked Starfire

"I believe I heard Robin say he had it covered."

That couldn't be good, anytime Robin said that, he was making it up as he went. Beastboy just rolled his eyes.

"This is your apartment Ms. Starfire."

"It is most lovely! Thank you very much Mr...ummm...well thank you anyways!" Starfire said as she quickly closed the door.

"And lastly, your Room Mr. Logan..."

Beastboy grumbled at his last name, how'd Robin get his hands on his personal info?

"Thanks..." Beastboy grumbled as he marched into the apartment.

He heard his communicator go off.

"Beastboy here, what's up?"

It was Raven.

"Did Robin say anything about the Apartment themes?" Raven said curiously

"No I don't think so, but i'm wondering the same thing, my apartment is...made for Beastboy..."

"Same here...it's got my personality written all over it..." Raven said with suspicion

"how'd he get our last names?" Raved added

"I don't know but once I get my paws on him i'll-"

"Slow down hot shot, let's not ruin this chance we are given and try to get through these 3 days." Raven interjected

"I'll talk with you later, i'm going to look around." Beastboy said as he turn off his communicator

He went and looked around the apartment. The kitchen floor was black and dark green tile. The refridgerator was full of vegatarian stuff, the couch was dark green and there was a video game set up in the living room. There was a large flatscreen tv hanging off the wall. The dining room was just a small table with two chairs on either side. He walked into the bedroom. The bed was black and dark green, the carpet was brown and the bed was a huge king size, there was also a tv in the room with another video game set up. The bathroom was normal oddly enough.

"Wow Robin outdid himself here..." Beastboy said to nobody

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven looked around her apartment. Her kitchen floor was white and black tile. The cuboards were stocked with an assortment of teas. The refridgerator had normal food. The dining room was a long table with dark blue chairs all around and a dark candle lit chandelier above. The living room had a navy blue couch and a dark oak coffee table. There was no tv, but a very large bookshelf. She went to her bedroom to find a dark blue, queen sized bed and a small tv on the dresser. The bathroom was very plain jane, but it had one scented candle on the sink counter.

"This is weird..." Raven thought as she turned her communicator on and paged Starfire.

"This is Starfire of the teen titans, how may I assist you?" Starfire answered with a smile

"Starfire, does your apartment resemble your personality at all?" Raven asked

"Oh yes, Robin did an excellent job, you must come over and look!"

Raven shut her communicator off and went to Starfire's apartment down the hall. She buzzed the door. Starfire let her in. Raven walked in to see a very girly apartment.

"I think i'm going to be sick." Raven said as she looked around

The kitchen floor was pink and white tile, everything was pink and purple. The living room had a tv, a purple recliner, and a pink sofa. The dining room had pink chairs and a purple color table.

"It looks like a gay man threw up in here..." Beastboy said suddenly behind Raven, making her jump

"My bedroom resembles that of the one at the tower!" Starfire said as she flew around the apartment.

"Make that 3 gay men..." Raven whispered to Beastboy.

"I say we go get dinner i'm starved." Beastboy said

"Why not just eat here?" Raven asked

Beastboy gave her a very shocked and confused look.

She realized what she said and corrected herself.

"I-I- mean, like, not here in Starfire's apartment, but like here in the complex. I think there's a dining hall."

"As long as they-"

Beastboy was cut off

"I'm sure they will have tofu!" Raven said hastily

Suddenly Raven's communicator rang.

"It's Raven what do you want?"

"Well hello sunshine." Cyborg said sarcastically

Raven sweat dropped

"What is it metal head?"

"Robin wants permission to tear down your room."

Raven's eyes widened

"Did you take my stuff out first?"

"Yes we did don't worry, everything you hold near and dear is packed away safely" Cyborg assured her.

"Go ahead then."

"Great, thanks Raven...oh, and Raven, find a nicer greeting. Later sunshine!"

Raven rolled her eyes and ran her tounge over her teeth in annoyance.

"Let's eat."

Raven's communicator beeped again.

"What?" Raven answered harshly. It was Robin this time

"Jeez, who pooped in your cornflakes?" Robin asked

"Just, please get on with the question." Raven rubbed her temple

"It's not a question, it's more like asking for a favor." Robin said

Raven raised her eyebrow.

"What could you possibly want?"

"Well, i don't why, but the apartment manager said that they don't want you guys in uniform..." Robin said carefully

"Yeah, we're going naked to dinner!" Beastboy said as he threw his hands in the air.

"Beastboy go sit in the corner." Robin said

"What are we suppose to wear then Robin?" Raven asked agitated. She wasn't one for changing her outfit.

"Look in your dressers, i have regular clothes for you guys." Robin said.

"I have to go, good luck!"

Raven was about to say something but it cut off.

"God Robin I swear sometimes I just want to hit you..." Raven said as she put her communicator back

"I guess we should all get ready for dinner then...i'll met you two in the dinning hall, they don't require formality so just dress casual." Raven said as she walked out of Starfire's apartment.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven reluctantly opened her dresser. She saw a dark blue v neck t-shirt and black skinny jeans. The converse that came with the rest of the outfit were blue with black laces.

"Well it's not as bad as I imagined...good job Robin." Raven thought to herself.

She changed and headed to the dining hall.

She walked to the dinning hall host who held up a sign that read "ROTH". She jogged up to the host who then led her to the back of the dining hall in a special reserved dinning room. It was there she saw her two other friends standing in normal clothing. Beastboy had a dark green t-shirt that hugged his torsoe well enough for you to see his muscle, and he wore dark grey jeans and army green converse. Starfire had a purple tank top that showed her belly button and brown capries with a black belt. She wore brown sandles.

"Wow...this is weird..." Beastboy said as they all three sat down at the table.

"I like the outfits that Robin has chosen for us!" Starfire said happily

"Why does he know us so well?" Raven said as she examined her friends outfits

"No clue..." Beastboy said as he put his napkin in his lap

A waiter came in dressed in a tux. He rolled with him 3 different covered dishes

"Don't tell me he ordered us food too?" Raven said shocked

"This is getting weird guys." Beastboy said looking at the others

The waiter didn't say a word but he did serve the dinner and left.

"Wow...this is incredibly sweet of him to know us this well." Raven said shocked

"You're telling me, he ordered me the perfect tofu burger." Beastboy said sounding as if he were to cry.

Raven looked at Starfire's dish and her eyes widened

"How did he get his hands on Tameranean food?!" Raven asked

Starfire looked back and shrugged

"Wow...hot herbal tea and cafe food?" Raven said surprised at her friends knowledge of her personality

"Pshh, I already knew you liked that stuff, Robin isn't so great..." Beastboy said in jealousy.

Raven looked at Beastboy and shook her head in sympathy. She loved how he could get so jealous at the littlest things, it just showed how much he really wants to be with her.

"You don't have to know what my favorites are Beastboy, I just need to know that you love me in general."

Starfire made an aww sound at this

"Ok that's enough." Raven said.

They all ate and then returned to their apartments for personal time and rest.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTt

3am...

Someone was knocking on Raven's door. She very sleepily walked to the door and opened to find Beastboy twidiling his thumbs.

"What. Do. You. Want."

"uh...heh...hi." Beastboy said sheepishly

"It's 3 am don't tell me you came here to just say hi, you better have an explanation."

"Can I come in?"

"If I let you in will you explain why you are bothering me at 3 am?"

"Yes, just let me in."

Raven rolled her eyes and walked to the living room."What's wrong, I can feel that something is eating at you." Raven said as she patted the seat next to her, signaling for Beastboy to sit.

"It's just...I'm not sure what's going on here..." Beastboy said looking at his hands

"Ok something is seriously wrong with you, what's going on?" Raven asked concerned.

"Raven...you don't like...um...you don't like have a thing for Robin do you?"

Raven saw that Beastboy was legitamitly concerned about this. She pulled Beastboy in for a very long and heated kiss, a light in the kitchen exploded.

"Do you honestly think, that if I had a thing for Robin, I would be going out with a dork like you?"

Beastboy smiled

"I _am_ a good lookin fella."

"I didn't say that, I said you were a dork."

Beastboy laughed.

"It's good to see you smile again." Raven said as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"You were just so shocked at what Robin did for us today, that I thought you were second guessing your choice in love interest..."

Raven raised her eyebrow.

"I can prove how much i don't regret being with you if that's what you want..." Raven whispered into Beastboy's ear huskily

Beastboy's eyes widened.

"That works for me let's go."

Beastboy grabbed Raven's hand and was about to head for the bedroom when Raven's communicator in the kitchen went off

"Come on!" Beastboy said in exasperation as he fell on the floor.

Raven rolled her eyes at Beastboy dramaticy and walked over to the kitchen.

"Hello. I am trying very hard to not be a sarcastic you-know-what, so just tell me what you want Cyborg."

"You still need to work on your greeting, and the tower is going to be done early, you guys can come back day after tommorrow!" Cyborg said happily

"Wow, that was fast."

"We worked non-stop until 1 am, plus we had lots of help."

"Well you could've asked for our help, what's with Robin sending us away?"

"He thinks you three deserve a break, you guys are always working hard."

"Well so are you."

"I had my vacation a week ago."

"Is that where you were when you said you were going to make upgrades to the T-car?"

"Yeah sorry."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"It's late, go to bed, i'll see you and the new tower soon."

Cyborg said goodbye and the communicator shut off

"Ok, sorry, where were w-" Raven stopped talking to find Beastboy alseep on the floor.

"Wonderful..."

She dragged Beastboy to her bedroom and placed him in it.

"The things I do for you BB..." Raven said as she climbed into bed with him

She turned off the light and fell back asleep. Tommorow was going to be an interesting day with no bad guys to fight.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Early morning the next day...

"The tower is coming along perfectly!" Robin said to Cyborg as they looked at a currently being rebuilt tower.

"I'm really glad we were able to do this, the old tower had serious issues with lots of things." Cyborg added

"Alright, well let's get to work, today is the fun day, we get to move furniture and paint!" Robin said as he and Cyborg walked to the tower to start another work day.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Bee-*

Raven smashed the alarm clock with dark energy. She turned over to come face to face with a sleeping Beastboy. She blinked and thought for a second. Then it came back to her. Beastboy was sad blah blah blah, he fell alseep before they could have sexy times and now they are here. Raven suddenly got nervous with Beastboy in her bed. She pushed him out and on the floor.

"OW! Hey!"

"oops." Raven said dully

"Yeah, uh huh, what did you do that for?!"

Raven got out of the bed and grabbed a change of clothes

"I do it out of love." she deadpanned and closed the bathroom door.

She came out just as Beastboy put on a shirt. She caught a glimpse of his abs.

"You've been building up some muscle, Robin working you guys extra hard?" Raven asked as she walked into the kitchen and put on some tea.

"Yeah, it sucks, but the results are amazing." Beastboy said as he rummaged through the cabinets

"Did Robin just give you tea and boring snacks?"

Raven stared at Beastboy

"Not that it's bad but...you got any cereal?"

Raven pointed to the cabinet above the fridge.

"Aww man sweet! Lucky Charms!"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"You're so manly, I don't know how the ladies resist you" She deadpanned.

She took her tea over and sat at the table. There was a knock at the door. Beastboy went over and opened it to find Starfire still in her pajamas.

"Good morning...Beastboy?" Starfire said confused

"I thought Raven liked to sleep alone. She says she doesn't do the cuddling."

Raven suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Just come in Starfire, i'll explain later."

Beastboy sat at the table and was scarfing down the cereal. He looked at Starfire.

"You want some?" He said with a full mouth

"If it isn't any trouble..."

"Why are you guys eating _my_ food?" Raven asked

"Don't you guys have your own food in your apartments?"

Starfire and Beastboy just looked at eachother, then back at Raven.

"Well we are already here..."

Raven sighed

"Nevermind..."

Beastboy finished the milk in the bowl and had a milk mustache

"You got a little schmutz right here" Raven said as she wiped the milk off

"Friends what are we to do today?" Starfire asked as she poured the milk in her bowl

"I hear they got a great pool, and pool table!" Beastboy said with excitement

"Isn't the pool here on the roof?" Raven asked sipping her tea

"Yes! isn't it awesome!?" Beastboy said as he almost fell out of his chair

"Reviting..." Raven said

"Pool Table? I do not know what that is." Starfire said as she finished her cereal.

"you hit balls with another ball and a stick. You try to sink them in pockets!" Beastboy explained

"Oh, you mean like Scorff Scorff?" Starfire asked

Raven's eyebrow went up

"ummmmm Scorff Scorff?" Raven asked cursiously

"It is a game on Tamaran that is the equivilant to the earth game billiards!" Starfire said happily

"Of course, I knew that, it's in the name how could i not know what Scorff Scorff is..." Raven said sarcastically

"Well we must play! I love it very much!" Starfire said as she took Beastboy's bowl and went to the kitchen

"I didn't know you liked billiards Star, i'm a player myself if I must say so myself." Beastboy said as he waggled his eyebrows at Raven

"If you summon a cafe right in front of me, i'll be impressed, but until then, I don't care about a ball and stick game."

Beastboy sweat dropped

"Well looks like it's just you and me then Star!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beastboy and Starfire were chalking their pool cues, Raven was on the side levitating and reading.

"Ok Star, you ready for me to beat you?!" Beastboy said as he set up the triangle

"I think it is you that is going to get a beating!" Starfire replied enthusiatically

"Just to be clear here, you're not actually going to beat me up right?"

"Oh, yes i do not wish to hurt you Beastboy!"

Raven looked up from reading to watch the game

"Maybe you should give him a beating, it will help me cope with him today."

Starfire giggled and readied her cue stick

"I shall do the breaking of the triangle?"

"Knock yourself out Star!" Beastboy said as he stepped back

Starfire broke the triangle and the balls went every which way, all the balls went in every pocket leaving only the eight ball.

Beastboy's mouth dropped.

"I am...very familiar with the game you could say." Starfire said bashfully.

"Woah! Dude that was awesome!"

"Yeah Starfire, i've never seen anything like that before." Raven added

"I had a lot of experiance being on Tamaran."

"Dudes, we should enter the pool contest!"

"Oh no you don't, last time we used Starfire for personal gain she blew a hole in the baseball stadium." Raven said

"I did not know I could pitch so harshly." Starfire said as she returned the cue.

Suddenly Starfire ran to the lobby.

"What the?" Beastboy began to say

Raven and Beastboy ran after Starfire and saw her hugging Robin

"Robin!" Raven and Beastboy said in unison as they came up to their friend

"You're covered in paint love!" Starfire said looking at Robin

"Yeah we're finishing up the tower! It's looking amazing! I can't wait for you guys to see it!"

"Raven? I hardly reconized you without the cloak and leotard."

Raven rolled her eyes

"Yeah, well some spikey haired idiot thought it would be nice to put me in skinny jeans."

Robin just laughed and hugged Raven.

"Beastboy, looks like the new training is working, look at those muscles!" Robin said as he gave a playful punch to Beastboy's arm

Beastboy made an wide smile

"Well i gotta look good for the ladies"

Raven cleared her throat

"I-I-I mean, only one lady...I love you."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"You guys can come home first thing tommorow morning, I have to get back to the tower, but I just wanted to check in." Robin said as he and the team walked to the front entrance.

"Will do Robin, we'll see you later!"

"By babe" Robin said as he quickly kissed Starfire

"By Robin, give Cyborg a hit over the head for me." Raven said as she hugged her friend goodbye.

They waved Robin off on his R-cycle and he dissapered. Something gurgled.

"Beastboy was that you?" Raven asked annoyed

"Um, I do believe it was me friend Raven." Starfire said sheepishly

"Sounds like you need a full course meal, what you guys think? Lunch?" Beastboy offered as he walked towards the dining hall

"Works for me." Raven said as she followed her boyfriend

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

5pm...

"It's all finished...man it looks so good! It looks like a actual tower...sort of...still got the T thing going on." Robin said viewing the newly build tower.

"I think the gang is really going to like their rooms, heck, i even like my new room!" Cyborg added.

The two walked in the tower and took a look at the newly finished Tower and to get some shut eye.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"We ready?" Raven asked as she put her luggage in the taxi

"You know it dudes!"

"Does anybody else feel nervous to see the new tower?" Starfire said

"Yeah, i'm kind of anxious myself, but it won't go away until we get there." Raven said as she climbed into the backseat.

The 3 drove all the way to the port and they were shocked when they saw what was at the island

"It. Looks. Great!" Beastboy said as he turned into a hawk and flew towards the tower.

"Beastboy wait!" Raven said as she and Starfire flew after him

They entered the new tower.

"Wow, it looks amazing!" Starfire said as she flew around happily

"Glad you all like it." Cyborg said as he met his friends in the entrance hall.

"Cyborg dude, I missed my video game buddy!" Beastboy said as he gave Cyborg a high five

"Wanna see your rooms?" Cyborg asked

Raven nodded as well as the other two

"Raven, you're on the spotlight first, check out your room." Cyborg said as he led raven to the door.

The door of the room wasn't machine, it was a real door with her name plate on it. The new tower was like a giant apartment. She opened the door and turned on the light.

"Wooah..." Raven said as she looked around. They changed her bed to have a classic dark oak bed frame with navy blue bed sheets. She had a whole wall dedicated to a huge bookshelf and her chest of home was at the foot of her bed on the floor. The carpeting was gray.

"It's...amazing..." Raven said as she sat on her bed.

"Let's keep the ball rolling, BB you're up next. At let me just say it took ages to clean up your room so don't mess this one up!" Cyborg said as he led Beastboy to his room.

Beastboy opened his door and fell on the ground.

"Beastboy? Beastboy wake up!" Starfire screamed as she violently shook her friend

"Starfire i'm fine. I just fainted because all my hard work at keeping that room filthy is gone!"

Beastboy got up and shook the dirt off of him. His room was so clean, it scared him. His bunk bed was now a king size bed with black and dark aligator green sheets. He had an oak dresser with a tv on top and a video game set. He had a desk at the front of his room with his laptop, his carpet was light brown. Beastboy ran to his video games and started to play

"Thanks dude bon voyage!" Beastboy said as he shoved his friends out of his room

Cyborg rolled his eyes and led Starfire to her room.

"Robin did your room Starfire, I mean...your guys room now." Cyborg said as he left

Starfire looked around to see her stuff mixed with Robin's stuff. She had non stop been bugging Robin for them to share a room and he finally did it. The bed was a dark pink and black bedding with a black oak frame. The dresser was black and the carpet was dark red. Starfire flew out of her room to find Robin and thank him, meanwhile Raven was giving herself the tour. She walked to Beastboy's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey gorgeous, how can i help you"

"How do you like the video games?"

"They are awesome!"

"Good, it looks like they worked real hard..."

Beastboy sat down on the bed and signaled for Raven to join him.

"So I heard Rob and Star are sharing a room? That's a big step." Beastboy said as he laid on his back.

"Well they have been dating since tokyo, which was about 2 years ago..." Raven said as she looked around the room.

"So I guess since you don't like to sleep with anybody else, it means we don't get to share a room?" Beastboy asked as his gaze drifted from Raven.

"It's not that don't like to, it's that i'm not ready. I'm wierd with feelings, I don't want to do anything my powers arn't ready for."

Beastboy nodded.

"That's cool Rae, I can wait." Beastboy kissed the top of Raven's head and walked out of his room.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see the kitchen, i'm starving!"

Raven looked back and onto the bed. She looked back at Beastboy

"Or...you know we could have a...stay in bed day..." Raven suggested as she raised an eyebrow at Beastboy.

Beastboy's eyes widened.

"Food can wait. For somone that says they have problems with maintaning their powers you-" Beastboy was pulled by dark energy

"Just shut up and come here." Raven said as she locked the door with her powers and brought Beastboy down on the bed.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later at dinner...

"I'm glad you guys like the new tower!" Robin said as he set down dinner for everyone

"Yeah, it's like living in a giant house, no more future era crap!" Beastboy said as scarfed down some rolls

"I'm glad you are Star are sharing a room." Raven said as she ate her soup

"Thanks, we are too." Robin said as he looked at Starfire, who was smiling like an idiot.

"My room's the best! It has more computers then ever!" Cyborg said excitingly

"Did you ever hit him for me?" Raven asked Robin

Cyborg's eyes widened

"Let me just remedy that." Raven said as she began to chase her friend around the new tower.

While Raven chased Cyborg the rest of the team talked about the building of the new tower the entire time of dinner, they really liked the new upgrade, it was about time.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The end

Review plz tanks, hope ya'll enjoyed


End file.
